Love all over again Rewrite
by BK Dragon93
Summary: Summary: Kagome had enough but she didn't want to break Inuyasha's heart. Will his older half brother change her mind? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Kagome had enough but she didn't want to break Inuyasha's heart. Will his brother can change heer mind?

Chapter 1: You Get Me Butterflies

It was the middle of the night and a young women is walking around in the park fulled with rage. She just had another argument with her boyfriend Inuyasha for the fourth time the week. Kagome had thought's about letting him go but always thought that there's has to be another way. She just couldn't let it fall for they had been in a relationship for 1 1/2 years.

Kagome was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't know that someone was standing right in front of her. " I'm sorry I didn't see you" she said quickly when she looked up her eyes widen. The young man in front of her not only that he goes to her school but he was also known as the handsome ice price prodigy; Kagome stunned by his beauty who was non other than Sesshomaru himself. He may have some similarities but he was way different from Inyuasha. He's more mature, taller and he doesn't have dog ears. His eyes are more like liquid gold while Inuyasha's is more like a topaz. She could do nothing more than look down to the ground not wanting to see her face all red.

"What are you doing here at this time of night ?" he asked

"just for a walk' she said too quickly she doesn't know why she couldn't tell but although she has a habit doing things on her own. If someone had offer her help she would she would quickly denies it. With Sessomaru she wanted tell him everything but it was best if she done it on her own for now. His clawed hand gently made her look into his liquid golden eyes she could staring at them for hours.

"Your not ta good lying" he said softly Kagome felt his strong arms around her waist. pulling her closer to his chest, she tried to keep her raging hormones under control; she couldn't resist thinking about how well they fit together. She didn't realize that sesshomaru put his number in her back pocket.

"If you ever need me anything at all even just to talk you could always come to me" he whispered softly in Kagome's ear. It send shivers down her spine all she could nod her head. After that they went there separate ways. Kagome could olny wish for the feeling to stay. Walking home all she could think about was him even if someone say's his she wouldn't stop smiling when she got home.

BK Dragon93: I know this is short but I hope you like it un till next week Saturday. Thank you R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Here We go again

Kagome came home to find that the living room lights were on. She ground for she could feel another headache coming on. When she got inside Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the room with his arms across his chest wearing a plain white T-shirt and red sweats. Glaring at her with boiling rage that was just beneath the surface She cursed for not having her ear plugs.

"where have you been all night" he asked silently asking to lie

"Why should I explain myself to you while you're the one acting strange for the past year" she said giving the same amount of anger that had build up over time

"because I'm your boyfriend that's why"

_'Oh really' _She thought while crossing her arms staring at him as if he had grown a second head " Some boyfriend you are ever since the new year has started you began to act differently around me arguing for every little thing that has no meaning. When my mother comes around and you put on of a fake smile to make look like we're doing just fine Knowing it's a lie you wouldn't leave me with my mother alone for two seconds. Let's not forget when you want to make up to me with a date you said 'you couldn't make it' or either 'Something else came up' " She yelled at him, Inuyasha would just look at her like she was stupid. She doesn't like secrets and he knows damn well she's going to settle this once and for all.

_' She must never know'_ Inuyasha thought he gave her apologetic look knowing that would win every time but looks like it's not going to work this time. " Save it Inuyasha I'm done for tonight I'm sleeping at songo's place tonight when I'm ready to speak to you again you better have a good explanation." Kagome said as she went upstairs to pack for two weeks he thought about one person in his mind that is similarities to Kagome is none other than her cousin Kikyo for she's the one who stole his heart. He signed he knew that there wasn't nothing more he can do to save himself now. As he heard the door slam he went to bed thinking of only Kikyo how she would feel in his bed again.

X-Kagome-X

She called Sango to see if she was still up at this time for she has a habit of staying up late when she found something interesting to read. When she pulled out her cell phone she felt a piece of paper at the touch of her finger tips. She pulled it out to find someone's number she didn't remember taking someone's number but then it hit her _'If you ever need me anything at all even just to talk come to me' _She thought back to him in the park Sesshomaru seems like a best bet for now but thought that he maybe sleep looking at the time on her phone it was three o'clock in the morning thinking Sango could be dead to the world. Sesshomaru would seem to be a safe bet for waking Sango is a death wish. With a sighing she went back to the park to sit down then thought it was best to text him telling him that she need a place to crash for the rest of night _' just till noon '_ she thought back when Sesshomaru held her close to his cheats she couldn't stop thinking how well they fit so well together or the fact that when he looked at her legs would want give out from beneath her. Sesshomaru would as if he was looking deep into her soul. A buzzing feeling in her hands startled her out of lustful thought's looking to see that he replied by give that address to where he lived to only find out that Sesshomaru wasn't far from the park she only need to head three blocks to the west. In the west she area of town is home to the wealth then again it wouldn't surprised her he's not called _Lord_ Sesshomaru for nothing.

* * *

BK Dragon93: I know again it's short but I hoping you like it the next chapter will be published on July 6. Thank you R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let me hold you

Kagome came up to Sesshomaru's home it was modern with the a mix of elegance it was the kind of home she ever dreamed of if she become successful. Coming up to the door she was about to knock to find it slightly opened waking inside closing the door behind her where things she could ever desired in life. Her mother would always say it's better to work hard for it to know that you earned it. Kagome toke that to heart and ever since her father died she worked hard every chance she could. _' someday I would have a house like this' _ She thought as she walked further in the room standing in the center taking everything in. Strong arms came around her waist pulled her out of pondering she didn't want to pull out of them for she knew who it was Kagome just turned around to face him. "You want to talk about it now or in the morning?" He asked he could smell her frustrations a mile away. She sigh, leaning into him. Exhausted from their fight not saying a word to him, Sesshomaru just picked her up bridal style taking her to his room. " forgive me the guest room is not completely finished being refurbished so you'll sleep in my bed tonight I'll sleep on the couch" He said.

Kagome looked at him surprised she didn't want to kick him out of his own bed when they got into his room she could see its a king sized bed it's big enough to fit more than two people. Sesshomaru set her down showing her where she could wash up, he set her bag down and was about to take his leave out of nowhere Kagome grabbed his wrist. Kagome didn't have no control over her body she just couldn't stand of being away from his presence being around him is soothing and she didn't want it to go away. "There's enough room on it to have a side to ourselves I would feel guilty to kicking you out of your own bed" She said looking down blushing like a red tomato in her mind all she could only think about is _'what the hell am I doing I'm with Inyuaha and hear I am with his older half-brother asking him to share a huge bed with me!' _Sesshomaru could smell her lust but her inner turmoil was the strongest. He would resepct her wishes he just "Hn" and lay on his side of the bed. Taking nice hot shower from the summer heat come out with baggy green shorts and a T-shirt that says _'Shit happen for a reason'_ in green bold letters when Sesshomaru just wearing a plain sweat paint's. He looked at her shirt only lift an elegant eyebrow he said nothing. Kagome wasn't sure if it was a good idea just looking at him makes her lose control. _'Why am I standing here for, suck it up Kagome it's just for a few hours what can happen' _she thought. Taking a deep breath she got in bed with him. The comfort of the bed was so soft the thought's of their fight recently starting to fade she soon fell into dreamless slumber.

X-Sesshomaru-X

My beast fought for control for this Sesshomaru has finally found his mate. The mere scent of her was driving my beast wild and me insane a mere human and not just any human a powerful miko that has a relationship with my useless half-brother. His scent is not imprinted on her, just around her that means this Sesshomaru still has a chance and by the looks of things. Looking down at kagome who rolled over so that she lay comfortably on his chest all he could do was smirk at the scene that fall before him. Nature has been slowly taking its course all I need to do is to push things along. He didn't want to move from his future mate's presents so pulling her more into himself taking in her scent pulled him to a peaceful slumber full of kagome carrying his pups that would have a little mix of both of his parents.

* * *

BK Dragon93: Hey again short I know the next one will come up July 20th and I just want to say other chapters may come a little later than the last for I am planing to joining the Navy and I have a lot of ground to cover. So thank you again R&R and have nice summer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Can't help but wait

X-Kagome-X

I wake up by the smell of breakfast. I looked around me to see I wasn't in my room the feeling of soft cotton sheets feels like heaven to me. I leaned in the right side of the bed to find a scent too familiar. I wanted to smirk at the smell of forest pine mixed in with the fresh rain in a summer morning. When the memories replayed of last night I blushed at the thought of sleeping in his bed. Thinking of how his strong arms that has the power to break me in two held me with care in the world. Before she could go any deeper in the life she thought that could be in her reach Inuyasha crawled back into her mind. She ground at the thought of him from all the fighting that they went through she could still feel a peg of hope that their relationship could work. As she cuddle deeper into Sesshomaru's pillow she didn't notice that she being watched. Until she felted the bed dipped with extra weight along with the smell of food heavily in the air, looking up to see Sesshomaru himself.

"Good morning sleepy head would you like to have breakfast in bed" said Sesshomaru as he set the tray down in front of her. She giggled at the thought of having breakfast in such a lovely home. "Well Good Morning to you too you didn't have to do this for me" She said "I know but I wanted to" he said. As she dug in the first bit it was heaven. "My goodness I didn't know your such a great cook" Kagome compliment as she took in another bite. " I learned from my mother when I was just a young pup she would teach me anything she could think of " he said with the feeling of longing. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with compassion everything that Inuyahsa told her were wrong. _'Sesshomaru does have a heart he just have a had time showing it'_. As Kagome finished of her meal she thought of the times that Inuyasha did anything special for her. After their first argument that was a two weeks before christmas she already had his gifts but he didn't get her anything that she would like. Kagome thought of the designers dress that she always wanted it was the only one left in the market. It was a midnight blue that fade into black at the end, The dress made of long elegant silk that would drag at the back, It showed off her curves and cleavage in the right amount, also has a cut to show off her legs up to the mid-thigh, another layer of silk that is see through has glitter all over to have an effect of moonless night with a white rose design on the right hip and shawl to match. Kagome sighed at the thought of herself wearing that dress with silver high heel shoes, black glove that comes up to her upper arms with a full diamond choker with earring, bracelet along a diamond hair piece to tie her hair up in a ponytail would have been perfect if it wasn't for the fact that it was expensive. All the money she worked hard for could pull it off but thought it would be best to make sure to have money left over. She told Kikyo and her Mother about the dress one day when they was having their sunday dinner. All she knew after the week passed she was planning on buying it to only looking up to see it gone. Kagome still remember rushing in asking the manager having put the dress in storage to only find out a guy came in to buy it three days ago for his girlfriend for christmas that was now two days away. Kagome devastated that she came too late, the manager tried to lift up her spirits by showing her other dresses similar to it but none of them could compare to the dress that she fell in love with for months. She thought it was Inuyasha that got the dress for her without asking for Kagome didn't want to sound like a gold digger. To find out that he just got her a cheap teddy bear and a book that she already has for Christmas she was happy that Inuyasha thought of her but so little stabbed her in the heart.

X-Sesshomaru-X

I wonder what has my pathetic half-brother done to having her mood change so quickly the smell of disappointment and frustration heavily in the air. By the gentle touch of her hand as she turn her attention to me. I would fall deep into her mercury blue eyes of open waters I dared myself to turn away for now knowing that it's not the time. "What has gotten you so upset" I asked seriously. Kagome sighed looking down at the sheets seems more intrusting at the moment kagome look back up to me but this time with depression "I don't know where to start" she said pulling her close to me relaxes her I said "How about you start from the beginning" when she told me of their first argument of coming home late for she was still at her mothers helping to put things away he sound fine with it till she got home for Inuyahsa accused her of being a liar. She went on about their arguments became more absurd. _' Inuyasha what are you up to?' _Thinking it's best to keep it to myself for now telling her that Inuyasha is constantly cheating behind her back would be the wrong way to go he needed to be caught in the act _'that would be way too easy for all secrets can't hide forever.' _The sound of a music box right brung me back to find her out of my arms to see getting her phone out of her bag.

With my sensitive hearing I knew it was one of her friends for the other female on the phone sound worried. Kagome calmed her down by tell that she was fine and told where she was so she could pick her up she hung up turning to me the look of apologizing for the interruptions. She came to me sitting in my lap my beast purred at that Kagome is warming up to us. As much I wanted the feeling to stay I set her down on the bed so I can take the tray back and she could get dress for the day. _'Inuyahsa you time has come to an end this Sesshomaru would show you how to treat a real woman should be treated.' _the scent of Kagome being untouched by the half-breed just made the waiting much more sweeter. With that in mind Sesshomaru left the room planing on what he could get for her first mating gift.

* * *

BK Dragon93: Thank you so much for your reviews I had a little trouble of how I was going to put this together that's why it took so long the next should be done by August 3rd if not the 5th I'm not sure which I'll try to keep it on Saturdays but this is mostly be delayed for I have more stuff to do with the Navy and now schooling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Who Do U Love

X-Kagome-X

It's has been a few weeks scenes I went to Sesshomaru's home for the night as I grew more closer to the lord the more Inyahsa and I argue. Sango and Miroku would come by when Inuyasha has his walks. Everyone would say he's cheating on me I would quickly deny it for I know that in my heart that Inuyahsa loves me but as I look back everything don't make sense any more. The arguing, the fighting I don't know how much more I can take I would have the feeling that he's hiding something from me I would push it aside things just don't add up anymore I didn't notice that Inuyasha came in the room angry about she didn't know.

"Kagome !" He shouted she jumped at the sound quickly looking at him think what could it be now she ground for more stress added to her shoulders taking a deep breath doing her best to stay calm.

"Yes Inuyasha what is it you need" she said doing her best not to roll her eyes at him

"Why are you not making me lunch woman"

Kagome looked at him as if he grew another head he knew that she didn't like being called like she wanted to slap him but thought better taking another deep breath pushing her anger seems to difficult at the moment. "Well sorry but I didn't feel like it; you ungrateful ass do this once for like make it your self, I'm out of here" I said grabbing my overnight bag for another two weeks thinking of the only person that has confort me for the past few weeks my heart would skip a beat at the thought of him. Kagome ignoring Inuyasha's fit she didn't notice the smirk on his face as she close the door. She really want to know what the hell is going on with Inuyasha and her. As she walked to Sesshomaru's house pulling out a key that he gave her a few days back for coming in regularly. She love it here the thought living here she felt was home. Coming in one of servants would be there to greet her taking her bag to the guest room. Sesshomaru would always be in his studies working on his family company she knocked to hear a soft enter. "What has my brother done this time" He said looking up at her from his computer he could see that the stress it taking its tole. He knew he need to do something to make her day looking out the window to see a nice sunny day he just had glories idea.

"Would you let to go out for lunch I know a great place we can go"

"In a nice sunny day like this how can I say no" Kagome smiled at the thought of spending time with him brings her comfort. In the back of her mind Inuyahsa was still there she pushed him aside, she would enjoy the peace she has now. The drive there was peaceful a song came on that caught her attention a song Deborah Cox Who do you love she don't why like she said everything happens for a reason and the song saying her relationship with Inuyahsa. Kagome would let it go for they just to arrived to a café that was close to a beach getting a view of the ocean is lovely. while placing their orders Kagome heard Sesshomaru growl for some reason brung her back to earth to see him looking in another direction of the other side of the beach caught his eye. Not knowing she was about to see didn't hear Sesshomaru's protest for her to turn around. Kagome could only stare that unfold before her very eyes, Inuyahsa and Kikyo making out in the sand Inuyasha pulled something out of his pocket that made her heart shattered seeing the diamond choker that she always wanted is now around her cousin's neck.

X-Sesshomaru-X

Sitting down looking at Kagome seeing her at peace makes both him and his beast purred while in his pocket he held a choker with a sapphire blue shaped as his mark of the west each side of it has a diamond shape star custom-made. Sesshomaru wanted nothing but the best for his miko before he could ask her to be his intended. A foul scent of his half-brother stopped him looking over her shoulder not liking what he seeing that was across the beach he couldn't stop himself from growling at the scene looking at kagome turning around he was too late to stop her from looking. The scent of tires made his heart cringe. Thinking that it was time to cut the day short carrying her bridal style not caring everyone was looking at him. His only thoughts were on Kagome.

Arriving home as always greeted by his servants when they seen the state of kagome they could only look at her with concern. He paid them no mind taking her to his room laying in bed with her giving her all the comfort he could, letting her cry herself to sleep. He didn't want to leave her side for he knew that kagome would need him more than ever. He wanted to kill him by tomorrow he would pay dearly for crushing his miko's heart.

* * *

BK Dragon: Hey I know this is kind of short but I have a special treat for all of you next week so bear with me the next one will be awesome I hope you enjoy your summer I thank you for your reviews again keep them coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hit'em Up Style

X-Kagome-X

Waking up from a nightmare seeing Inuyasha going out with Kikyo behind my back I wanted to cry for the hard times he put me through. I snuggled more closer to the heat of none other than Sesshomaru the feeling of his strong arms around me send chills down my spine. I wonder why only his gentle touches would make my body turn to flames, I would lust no desired for him to see me more than just a friend. Now that I know that Inuyasha doesn't notice me whats stopping me? Kagome looked up to see liquid golden eyes staring right back at her she couldn't look away the thought of his lips against hers sound so go right about now. Thinking on impulse she gave him a shy kiss she wanted to go deeper for her heart sores of the feelings for him. In that moment she realised that she had never loved Inuyasha it was Sesshomaru that drove her wild with that thought she deepened her kiss.

Even though she didn't wanted to end she needed air to see the look of pure shock on his face makes her want to giggle. But thought she done something wrong thinking that she may have crossed the line getting out of his room and get her stuff to only feel a strong tug pulling her back down to him. Sesshomaru didn't want her to leave her kisses were more sweeter than he imagined even though he wanted to go even farther but didn't want to scare her off now that he gotten this far.

"I'm sorry Sesshy I didn't know what came over me it just happen on impulse" She said panicking till she heard him purring when she finally relaxes in his embrace being held by sesshomaru gives her a piece of mind. An idea came to her of how to make Inuyasha pay for all the heartbreak and frustration he put her through. With that in mind she pulled out of his embrace to look at him Sesshomaru seen the mischief in Kagome's eyes wondering what his little miko has planed.

X-Inuyasha-X

Waking up in Kikyo's room is just another day of living a double life I looked to my left to see her sleeping from our lovemaking. The thought of Kagome being in the same passion when I finally take her would make my day. Stepping out of bed to take a shower I felt something is going to be different today I thought it could be Kikyo but the smell of her scent didn't change saying she's not with pup so that can't be it, then what? Inuyasha let t go for now if he doesn't know what it is how the hell he's going to stop it.

X-Sesshomaru-X

Kagome got me calling a few friends while she call hers, now we're at her house grabbing everything that belongs to her and selling everything that she ever bought or belong to the half-breed now most of the items that she put in to the apartment is gone. Kagome even took the half-breed savings that he kept hidden behind a bookcase that she couldn't reach but with my help we found out he was holding out on her when it was time to help her pay rent. The thought of my half-brother's face when he sees the apartment empty with only a single note behind made me die of laughter inside. _"poor little brother you don't even know that you mess up big time." _with that thought I smirk.

being pulled out of my thoughts by one of Kagome's friends Sango was it her name escapes me for a moment. Kagome introduced me to her awhile ago Sango was nice but she had that look of suspicion when she look at me.

"Hey Sesshomaru-Sama can I talk to you for a sec." she ask looking to see to see people was just looking around I got up and walked to go somewhere no one could hear us Kagome was talking to her mother who seems livid about what Kikyo did.

"What are your feelings to Kagome?" she asked I knew that it would come sooner or later but I wasn't expecting it from her but from her mother.

X-Kagome-X

Selling everything feels like the best move that I ever done in years my mother came to see how I was doing but she didn't suspect this.

"Kagome dear are you having a yard sell? What's going on" She asked with a concerned look on her face. I told her what I have seen yesterday I thought she would be upset how wrong I was she was livid. "How dare Kikyo could do such a thing I knew that Kikyo's spoiled but this is an all time low. She doesn't even care that shes bringing down the family name in the process I will not stand for this." She hissed

I smirked at her reaction I never know what I can do without her mother would know the right words to say. Thinking about the look on his face would be priceless. I came back to earth when mother looked at me with curiosity. "Kagome what are you feeling for Sesshomaru I never seen you so relaxed before" I blushed at that seeing mothers smiling face she knew. "Sweetie I'm only going to say this listen what your heart truly desires don't turn away from it I expect a ring on you finger soon" She said with that she left smiling from ear to ear. I though back at the times that we would share it would be even better than the times that I would spend with Inuyasha even if it was talking it was better then Inuyasha. The only question remains is this lust or love for that I don't know.

X-Inuyasha-X A few hours later

Kikyo is coming home with me to spend the night warming up my bed as always coming home to find it empty is not what I had in mind I was pissed I looked everywhere trying a scent of someone but find the smell of lysol insulted my nose. I was praying for the money that I hid from kagome was still there to find that gone as well. I growled at the thought of someone came in my home and took my money Kikyo came in the room giving my a note the is addressed to me what it said I thought that this can't be real.

Inuyasha

I no longer love you for you went to Kikyo behind my back for I don't know how long and since you could buy her such wonderful things I sold & donated everything that belongs to you. Tell Kikyo that she is here by disowned from the family and she's no longer welcomed for she has disgraced the family name that's her mother's words not mine. Don't bother looking for me for where I am I'm happy and as long you not around I'm so glad that I didn't give it up to you for your nothing more than a Backstabbing, Two Faced, Dog. Don't come crying back to me like a kicked puppy if things don't work out with you and Kikyo it's not my problem.

~Kagome

P.S. Thank you for the money that you was holding out on me when rent was due I will make good use for it and there nothing you could do about it.

* * *

BK Dragon93: Hows that for payback what you think I should do for next week is going to happen next week. Will Sesshomaru tell Kagome How he felt or Inuyasha get in the way of things find out next week of Love all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Addictive

X-Sango-X

It has been three weeks from Kagome's shopping trip me and Sesshomaru talked and he told me that Kagome is his mate to be. He never got the chance to show her his worth of being his mate officially but looking how the two being together seems so right. I didn't wanted to break that up I have never seen her smile so brightly her face would glow with happiness if I mention Sesshomaru's name she would glow even brighter if it was possible. When she was with Inuyasha she would slowly go into depression it didn't sit well with me if Sesshomaru is the only man that could truly make her happy I'm happy. I never want to see that ever want to see her depressed again.

"Sango want to go out dancing tonight ?" Kagome asked I looked at her like she was crazy she knows better when it comes to me dancing on a saturday night I'm all in for it. Kagome only giggled Sesshomaru just came in the room hearing her question. She looked at him and said " Of course you can come along the more the merrier but you could only with me you're too handsome to just stand there all alone." She just giggled some more than went upstairs to get ready.

X-Sesshomaru-X

_"Someone being possessive"_ I thought saying nothing I left to get ready as well. This is hard for me the thought of her body against me will be difficult to control my beast. My beast wanted to mate is getting stronger by each passing day it's getting harder but it will be worth it in the end. A servant came in to giving me more letters from the other lords wanting to presenting their daughter's wishing my mate I have forgotten all about them it didn't matter I soon will have my mate than my life would be complete.

X-Kagome-X

When we got there I pulled Sesshomaru to the middle of the dance floor putting my arms around his neck. Sango and Miroku went somewhere while but now it didn't matter to me for Sesshomaru is the only thing in my mind. We danced the night away when out of nowhere he growled I looked at him wanting to know what's wrong. He just held me tighter to himself I wanted to look around but then he started to purr to me. Thinking he felt my stress my body melted into him. His scent calmed me down further the world became blurry from there the only thing I could remember was that I'm surrounded by his heat and the something wet sliding against my skin I moaned at the feeling even though this is new to me it felt too good to resist I gave it more access to my skin. I couldn't resist the flames that I wanted to so badly to embracing it more than anything. I whimpered when the it stopped the purring came back lulled me to sleep.

X-Sesshomaru-X

I was having the time of my life when the half-breed and his slut smell assaulted me my nose once again. Why would it be that he would appear when I was having fun with me mate to be. I growled when their scent came closer I have no problems facing my brother it's my Kagome's reaction's that I'm concerned about. Pulling herself to myself purring to her made her relaxes I looked to see Sango and Miroku looked at me with understanding must have seen Inuyasha at the door they went to distract him as I leave getting home didn't take no time at all. Not wanting her out of my arms I took her to my room. Me and my beast have agreement by marking her it may be temporary but it will tell them to back off till then. I began to licked where my mating mark would be where her neck and shoulder would meet. I smirk at the sounds of her moaning, she bared her neck to me not knowing she just submitted to me. I purred for I'm the first and only to awakened her Sexual desires as much I wanted to take it further I must present her to the lords and elders first then she would finally be mine. When She started to whimper I purred to her till she fell into deep sleep. _"Soon my Kagome soon, Just hold on a little longer"_ with that thought in mind I went to sleep dreaming of Kagome with my families crest on her forehead.

* * *

BK Dragon: Sorry it took me so long I had to finish an assignment before midnight (MT) and I rather have done now then later. Anyways what do you think I know it's short but I'll try make it longer next time till next week R&R Thank You


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dance with me

X-Kagome-X

Sesshomaru and I are having the time of our lives there would be times when we both had to go to work but then we would make it up later on for being apart. Sango would say that I'm falling in love with him but then I couldn't denied that I am I would think of the times we would walk through the park, go to the movies, or anything simple just spending time with him makes my heart flutter. I should consider him as my boyfriend right about now but then again I think that he doesn't feel the same way as I do tonight I would finally going to get my answer for Sesshomaru been invited to a ball and he wanted to me to come along I told him I been to that kind of party before he says that I would be fine just stay close to him if I feel nervous. I'm going with a short black ballroom dress I found packed away I recalled when I went shopping with Sango a few years back the thought made me smiled.

[Flashback]

Sango and Kagome were laughing at little jocks as they shop around town when they came up to a store that was having for close sales of many ballroom gowns.

"Let's go in we may find something sexy to ware for our future man" Said Sango eagerly without Kagome saying a word being pulled in the store there weren't many dresses left for a lot of the good ones were already taken. Looking at Sango she was having a field day for she has seen many she liked it would seem that Kagome don't have such luck for nothing was in her size. The thought of it being pointless vanished when Kagome got a glimpse of beautiful dress that seem right picking it up to only find the last one in her size going to the fitting room she found it fitting her like a glove. It showed her curves in the right places leaving more room for her hips to grow in to loving that it showed cleavage and her legs is enough to satisfied her.

"Dang it!, Kagome why do you have more breast than me and I'm older than you" Whined Sango in hot pink dress Kagome just giggled at knowing her well that she couldn't complain for Sango have more hips than her. Sango quickly got over it than urge her to buy it walking out of a store with another shopping bag on their arms

[End Flashback]

Getting ready for the evening Kagome has a feelings that tonight she would finally get her answers to her many questions.

X-Sesshomaru-X

Tonight's the night I'm going to ask her of becoming my mate I thought having the choker still in its case. I thought back when Sango told me that Kagome loves to dance but has never been taken to a ballroom dance before tonight would be perfect for tonight the Lord in the North is hosting as a ball for single men and women to find their true love in other words he and the other lords would be they're hoping that I would pick one of their daughter's it would be perfect for I would confess my love for Kagome out in the open for the lords to hear that my heart stolen by another. My beast purred at the thought of being one step closer to Kagome's heart. The sound of high heel shoes coming down the stairs I turned around my heart skipped a beat. She looked so beautiful barely put on any makeup to hide her natural beauty; I'm having trouble keeping my beast under control for Kagome have a beauty of a goddess. My foolish brother has no idea what he had in his arms but doesn't matter now for I'll be the only man she'll ever need.

"Kagome you look exquisite this evening"

"Thank you and you Sesshomaru look devilishly handsome yourself" Kagome said seeing him in a black suit. The smell of her lust and want makes me want to take her then and there but I'm known that waiting would pay off sooner or later.

"Shall we take our leave" I purred Kagome just smiled taking my arm and we were both out the door. The ride is silent as we head north; the thought of Lords looks on their faces is priceless when we arrived. I opened the car door for her she just smiled at me while she toke my hand to hold in her grasp. I gave my keys to the Steward giving him an ice-cold glare daring him to get one scratch on my car inside I heard Kagome gasped of the beauty of the ballroom then the smell of her being nervous drifted past my nose.

X-Kagome-X

This place is amazing for it's history and elegance I'm starting to get nervous for I have never been in this type of crowd. I felt his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his side giving me the feeling of being safe I started to feel clam. We were heading to another demon he who is hosting the ball he was like Sesshomaru but his hair is ruby-red, his eye's green along with the fact he's a few inches shorter the Sesshomaru but other than that he's still handsome. He looked at our way he smiled and walked over to us then said "Ah Lord Sesshomaru welcome it has been awhile, and who is this devilishly exquisite young woman you have in your arms" he asked Sesshomaru gave off a low growl the man put his hands up in surrender "it has been awhile old friend and this lovely woman here is Kagome Higurashi, Kagome this is Lord of the North Yoshirou a tiger Demon I bowed to him showing my respect. "It's nice to meet you and may I add that you have such a lovely home" "the same goes to you as well and thank you please enjoy the ball" and with that said we went around the room we also meet the Lord of the south a Fox demon Lord Haru with his daughter Akiko and the Lord of the East along with his daughter Rena. Something about these two looking at Sesshomaru is rubbing me the wrong way and didn't like it _'He's mine damn it ' _

X-Sesshomaru-X

I smirked when smelled the scent of Kagome being possessive for she felt threaten by the other women. When Tango music started to play gave me an idea taking her to the dance floor I whispered lowly in her ear 'Dance with me' as we let the music toke control of us the only thing that was in my mind was her. The way she moves in my arms, the way light touches her smooth skin I couldn't resist giving her light kisses on her neck, the scent of her lust and pleasure drove me mad. "Kagome I wanted to tell you something for a long time" I spoke softly in her ear looking deeply in to her ocean blue eyes "Would you do me the honors of becoming my mate" "yes a thousand times yes I would love to be your mate" and with that the song ended giving her the most passionate kiss.

X-Kagome-X

As we dance I mind started to spin the way he holds me drove me mad the lust I have for him started to grown; I don't know how much more can I take this all I know I wanted, needed him so badly even his light kisses made my body turn into flames I so desperately want to embrace. Looking deeply into his liquid golden eyes the words I hope for to hear "Would you do me the honors of becoming my mate" my heart skipped a beat I was over joyed to hearing him say that for Inuyasha has never swept me off my feet but somehow Sesshomaru did that with only a simple touch even a simplest kiss I would be on cloud nine I never want that feeling to leave from there I finally realize I'm madly in love with Sesshomaru Toshiro "Yes a thousand yes I would love to be your mate" with that we ended off with a kiss with so much passion that I have never felt before.

* * *

Bk Dragon93: Forgive me for taking so long for I hit a writers block and for the fact I was out of town for a few weeks. Please for give me Please give me lots and lots of reviews till then bye-bye


End file.
